


the best things come in threes

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda has a Father's Day gift for Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best things come in threes

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just pointless fluff for Father's Day.

Father’s Day had never meant much to Phil; losing his father at a young age had made the day a sad, quiet event in his house, and he’d never taken the time to have a family of his own to change the feeling of the day.

This year, though, things were different; Skye wasn’t his biological daughter, but she’d taken the time to make him breakfast and give him a card and assure him that biology didn’t matter. The rest of the team had joined breakfast as well; Melinda had joined midway through with a cup of tea, and it felt like a family gathering.

May had ducked out soon after the team had dispersed, so Phil headed to his office, only to find her already there, a giftwrapped box resting on her lap. She patted the seat next to her on the sofa, smiling at him as he moved to join her. She placed the box in his lap with a murmured “Happy Father’s Day Phil”, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“You do realize I’m not actually a father,” he said, and Melinda rolled her eyes, lips still curled in a smile.

“Try telling that to Skye,” she replied, nudging him gently. “Just open it.”

Phil ripped through the paper, sliding the top off the box and pulling out a silver trifold picture frame. In on slot was an old picture of Phil and his father working on Lola, the black and white picture faded but full of memories. In the center was a more recent picture of Skye and Phil; Phil was directing Skye through the process of changing something under Lola’s hood, and a smudge of oil was along her cheek as she laughed up at him. The third slot, though, was empty.

“Why the third slot?” he asked, looking down at Melinda as she bent forward, rummaging through her bag.

“It’ll be a little while until you can put a photo in there to match, but I think this will be a nice placeholder,” she answered softly, slipping a picture into his hand. Confusion creased his brow until Melinda turned the picture right-side up, and the ultrasound became clear.

“Are you…” he trails off, throat closing, and Melinda nods, fingers slotting through the ones of his fake hand. “We’re-”

“Having a baby,” she whispered, lips trembling slightly. “You’re gonna be a daddy, Phil.”

Phil didn’t answer; just carefully set the frame down before he wrapped Melinda in his arms, lips on hers because he couldn’t find the words to express himself. When they finally parted both were slightly out of breath, and he pressed his forehead to hers, smile wide. “I love you.”


End file.
